Undeniable
by FangandMax
Summary: With Rory and Logan's feelings being kept under lock and key, some very undeniable tension arises in the air. What happens when the decided to causally date over the summer? Will they be able to keep there feelings for each other in much longer? Can they keep it causal? Coffee isn't the only thing brewing in this summer air. Also since i always foget the Disclamier: i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Hey****guys miss me? Just kidding anyway I have a new story for all that are welcome and some who are not. Just joking everybody is welcome ;). Anyway hope you like. Also everyone should know I start off every story with an intro in third person.**

_Chapter 1 of Undeniable: The first encounter._

Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden (Rory). A twenty-two year old with coffee brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Who goes to Yale University, getting a degree in journalism. She has two younger siblings, James Christopher Gilmore-Hayden (Jace) who is five years old. She also has a younger sister named Violet Eden Gilmore-Hayden (Vi) who is three years old. They both have dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes the same as Rory. Lorelei and Christopher are married and live in Stars Hollow with Jace and Violet. Lorelei owns the inn and Christopher works for his Father.

Logan Elias Huntzbergur. A twenty-two year old with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He also goes to Yale University, and is also getting a degree in journalism. He has an older sister named Honor Marie Huntzbergur who is twenty-seven years old and is married. He also has a younger sister named Emma Elizabeth Huntzbergur (Emmie) who's five years old. Both girls have sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Shira and Mitchum are really close too Lorelei and Christopher. They have been friends since high school. And Mitchum isn't trying to control Logan's life. Also all the Huntzbergur's love the Gilmore-Haydens especially Rory.

Both Logan and Rory are the heirs' to the companies. But even though their parents are close friends Logan and Rory don't meet till Yale. Also Colin, Stephanie, and Finn knew Rory before Logan met her. They all went to the same high school for a while before they got transferred and met Logan, but they always kept in touch and hang out a lot. So since they have never refered to her as Rory only as 'Love, Reporter Girl, Bonnie, and C' Logan didn't know they were talking about her. She is also not afraid of taking a leap. She has a wild side only some people get to see. Logan is one of those few people and every one can see they bring out sides in each other no one else can.

When Rory and Logan first meet it isn't the best, and she never wanted to talk to that annoying butt-faced miscreant again! But what she didn't expect was seeing him that very night...

**Alright every one hope you liked it. This is totally UA. And the huntzbergurs are not anything like they are in the show. Well review**

**~FangandMax~**


	2. Chapter 2: MrDarcy and Ms Bennett

_**Hey guys I am glad you like the story and I am so sorry that it was short but this chapter will be longer. Also you guys should check out my other Gilmore girl story if you like this one so far. So review.**_

_Chapter 2:_

When Rory woke up this morning she didn't think she would run into the most egotistic, arrogant, and annoyingly hot Logan Huntzbergur. But she did and they didn't hit it off. Or at least that's what she thought. Let's just say it ended with her being completely annoyed. And this is what happened...

" Oh I am so sorry I wasn't looking." Rory apologized she wasn't paying attention due to the fact she was thinking about how she had to go to her grandparents tonight, which she wasn't looking forward to.

" Oh no it was my fault, whats your name?" Logan asked not at all subtly checking her out. Rory was disgusted he did that but she also didn't mind he did, she actually liked it. Which made her far more mad at him for making her feel that way.

" Wouldn't you like to know!" Rory said smiling a little at his shocked face. But he quickly retorted.

" Actually I would love to know. Care to share?" Logan replied with a smirk on his face but he was shocked usually girls were falling at his feet.

" Hmm. Maybe, but how 'bout you guess?" Rory said having a small challenging smile on her lips.

" I'd love to. Is it Alice? Mary? Hannah? Juliet? Or is it Elizabeth Bennett?" Logan asked with a gleam in his eye, this girl was different he could tell, now he wanted to know how smart she was.

" None of those names are mine. Why is yours Mr. Darcy?" Rory asked in a bad English accent, She knew what he was doing, and she excepted that challenge he was putting out there. He wanted to see what she could handle.

"Smart girl, but of course not. I am far much more handsome than poor Mr. Darcy." he replied cocky. The fire in her eyes ignited which he thought was extremely hot.

"Now aren't we full of our selves. I mean I wouldn't have expected to know about Pride and Prejudice." Rory said sarcasm.

" Now why wouldn't you have expected that? And I like to think of it as knowing what you have and what others don't" Rory snorted.

" Really know? Let me guess, your one of those guys with girls falling at their feet. Everything is paid with Daddy's Credit card. Know don't get me wrong I grew up in high society and so are some of my best friends, but we don't use it against people!" Rory was fuming.

" Are you seriously judging me on what you see? Because I am anything but that. But I do know what I have that doesn't mean I use it. So I will ask again what is your name?" Logan didn't expect that she would be a Gilmore-Hayden. But he still wouldn't find out till later tonight.

" How about we forget about this and go our separate ways I do not have time to deal with arrogant butt-faced miscreants. So good- bye Mr. Darcy!" Rory said leaving behind a very shocked Logan. And when Logan snapped out of it he yelled after.

" Well I will see you around than Ms. Bennett?" and he would but sooner than he thought.

_**Well that's it for now review please.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Left their Mark!

**Hey guys love the reviews. Hope you keep it up. So how about we get on with the story..**

_Previously on Undeniable: _

_Rory and Logan had their first encounter, which ended with a very confused and angry Rory or as Logan knows her Ms. Elizabeth Bennett. Logan or Mr. Darcy was also left confused but he was also intrigued by this girl who he has not fallen at his feet. So I wonder what will happen next. Oh I got an idea read to find out._

_**Chapter 3:**_

Rory was not very happy when she ran into her best friends after the Mr. Darcy encounter.

" Woah there Love, what is wrong with you?" Finn said, which only got him a glare in return. Rory and Finn were really close, he thought of Rory as a little sister so when he seen her, he knew something was up.

"Nothing Finn!" Rory said, but he didn't buy it neither did Colin or Stephanie. They have known this Gilmore Girl since they were in high school and they were like family.

" Come on, C. I know you better than that." Colin said, using his nickname for her. He called her C. because she always wanted to be the next Christian Amapor. (**an I know I spelt it wrong but I am to lazy to look it up so live with it.)**.

" Yeah Bonnie, you know you can tell us." Stephanie said smiling, she called her Bonnie because of Bonnie and Clyde were her favorite movies and also they were partners in crime, along with two of the three stooges but she hasn't met the third, or so they thought.

" Mr. Darcy is what is wrong with me." Rory replied only to be met with confused faces.

"What did poor Mr. Darcy do Love, and here I thought he was not real." Finn said making everyone laugh but Rory.

" Not that Mr. Darcy, well not really, Ugh... You know what I shouldn't even be thinking about him, he was an arrogant and self absorbed ass who doesn't know what he is talking about." Rory fumed. All three friends were rather amused, they could tell Rory really didn't believe that, it was just she found her match usually she could out talk anyone and by the looks of it she was out talked by this Mr. Darcy.

" Woah Love, he must have really struck a chord. Who is this mysterious Mr. Darcy?" Finn asked highly amused.

" Some guy I ran into literally, when I was walking back to the dorm." Rory said calmly now. She still was mad but now she couldn't help but feel a little intrigued by him. God she must be loosing it.

" Oh what did her look like. Was he hot?" Stephanie asked with a knowing smirk. There was no why that a guy who effected Rory that much would not be hot.

" Stephanie what the hell?" Rory said blushing making Colin Finn and Stephanie laugh at her.

" So he was hot!" Stephanie said with a triumphant smirk. That was nothing compared to Mr. Darcy's smirk' she thought and then mentally scolded her self for thinking about him,

" Maybe he was, but that doesn't change anything." Rory said. Then Stephanie shook her head and said,

" Number?" Finn and Colin asked. The gang always rated people, even Colin and Finn. They found it very amusing,

" Does that matter?" Rory said trying to avoid the question. She knew he was extremely hot, gorgeous even but she didn't want to tell them that.

" Oh yeah, this means he was really hot. Bonnie what is the number?" Stephanie demanded more than asked. Rory sighed.

" At least an eleven." Rory said, but then Finn smirked and said,

" So that means he was actually a fifteen, that mate must have been a looker." Steph looked shocked when Rory didn't deny it.

"Oh my God, he must be a god. You have to tell me about him." Rory whipped her head around and said.

" WE are never talking about him again okay?" when everyone mumbled an agreement but they still held their smirks Rory continued.

" You guys still coming to my Grandparents party tonight, you said you would introduce me to the missing stooges." Rory has wanted to meet this mysterious missing stooges, from stories they have told her about him she knew they would cause some havoc.

" Yes but we might regret it." Finn mumbled. They all knew when Logan and Rory finally meet they will be havoc, they were the most trouble makers, even though Rory only opened up her trouble making side around the gang.

" And why would that be?" Rory asked innocently. The three of them smirked before saying,

" You two are always the ones manly getting us in trouble, and with you two in the same room, odds are will be dangerous. Plus every time we talk t you guys about the other, both of you want to meet the other. We know that as soon as you meet he will be your Clyde and his Bonnie." Colin said with a smile.

"I so can't wait to meet him?" Rory said with an evil smile. Which only made everyone burst out laughing. But what they didn't know was that they have already met, not to mention left impressions that neither can get out of there heads. What will happen when Mr. Darcy and Ms. Elizabeth Bennett meet again.

**Alright thats it for now. I wonder what will happen next. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Clyde!

_Previously on Undeniable: _

_After the Mr. Darcy encounter, Rory ran into Colin, Finn and Stephanie. Where all of them saw how this mysterious Mr. Darcy affected her. But what they don't know is that the guy who Rory has been wanting to meet, was in fact Mr. Darcy. And Logan who has wanted to meet his Bonnie ( because he was Clyde after all.) for so long. But he has yet to discover that Ms. Elizabeth Bennett the girl who left a lasting impression on this trouble maker, is in fact Bonnie aka Rory. Well how about we get on with the story so we can find out._

**Chapter 4: Meeting Clyde.**

Logan was walking back to the his dorm to get ready for the Gilmore's Party when he saw, Colin, Finn and Stephanie. **( this is right after Rory left to go get ready). **But he didn't know that the very girl who was accompanying his thoughts was there only moments before.

" Hey Mate what is up with you?" Finn asked.' First Bonnie now Clyde' Finn thought.

" Nothing just a little distracted." Logan said trying not to give anything away. He knew his friends would never let him live this down ,if they knew that he couldn't forget a girl he only met moments ago they would have a filed day.

" Yeah right you have the same look Bonnie just had. What is going on?" Stephanie asked. She was confused at best, from the sudden actions from both Logan and Rory.

"Wait Bonnie was here?" Logan asked anxiously. The trio knew both Rory and Logan has a fascination with the other but they never have met. They knew that both of them were in love with the other before even meeting face to face.

" She was but not now." Colin said with a knowing smirk. Logan had it bad for C. and he hasn't even met her, yet.

" Oh." Logan said sounding disappointed. Which did not go own noticed by their friends.

" Yep. Why are you so disappointed Mate?" Finn asked but he already knew.

" Because I have never met her, and from what you have told me about her. I want to meet her maybe it will get my mind off of Ms. Elizabeth Bennett." Logan mumbled the last part but they heard. All of their eyes widened.

" What?" Logan asked not knowing why all of his friends looked so shocked and then smug.

" Oh nothing, who is Ms. Elizabeth Bennett?" Stephanie asked innocently. That should have been the first sign.

" No one just a girl from a book." Logan said, all of the smug grins were whipped off of there faces. They thought he was just talking about a book. But what they didn't know was that their first accusation was right.

**(With Rory)**

Rory was getting ready for the party when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it to find Stephanie smiling.

" You ready?" She noted Rory was a little more dressed up then usual. Which made her smile grow.

" Yup let's go." Rory said, getting ready for the hell house, but also looking forward to seeing Clyde/ the third stodge.

" Okay, are you ready to meet Logan?" Stephanie asked as they were walking toward the limo.

" Logan? Oh you mean the missing stodge?" Rory said with a smile.

" Yup your Clyde." Stephanie said making sure to put effusive in the word your.

" He is not my Clyde and how did he get that nickname?" Rory asked with a smirk.

"The hell he's not. If we mention either one of you to the other you flip out and want to meet him/her. And are always wanting to no more. But he got his nickname the same way as you. Plus we knew you two would make it so it is true to their name." Stephanie said with a smirk.

" Whatever when can I meet him?" Rory asked excited but was trying very hard to hide it, she was failing.

" Now, as soon as we get in the limo. The guys including Logan are in there." Steph said moving out-of-the-way before Rory could knock her down.

" Woah there girl." Stephanie said chuckling. Which only got a glare from Rory. She wanted to get Mr. Darcy off her mind she was hoping that Logan could.

" Shut up." when Rory opened the door,she couldn't see anyone for the fact she was still glaring at Steph. Then she heard.

"Hey Love." Finn.

" Hey there C. looking good." Colin

" Hey, Finny" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she entered. Since Rory was turned neither of them noticed who they were.

" And Col you aren't looking that bad your self." Rory said with a wink, she loved messing with them. But they all knew that Finn and Colin would never do anything with Rory she was like their sister. When she turned around she finally saw who it was. Both of them stood there shocked.

" Logan's Mr. Darcy!" Rory screeched.

" Rory's Ms. Elizabeth Bennett." Logan yelled. Then they both said at the same time.

" We're screwed."

_**Well that's it for now. See what happens when all the pieces or at least some come together. What is the gang thinking? Ha-ha well byes**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Mighty have Fallen?

_**Hey guys I would really appreciate it if you would review because its harder to update without knowing what you guys think. I think everyone who writes stories agrees so please Review.**_

_Previously on Undeniable:_

_Logan and Rory finally found out that Mr. Darcy and Ms. Elizabeth Bennett were them, but how will they react. What are Stephanie Colin and Finn thinking. Will they be arch enemies? Friends? Partners in crime? More? Who knows? read to find out._

**Chapter 5: The all mighty has Fallen?**

Everyone sat there shocked for a second till Finn spoke up and finally asked what everybody wanted to know.

" What the hell is going on Mates? And Love that's your Mr. Darcy?" Rory's mouth flew open while Logan smirked.

" He by any means is NOT my anything!" Rory said glaring at Finn. Finn chuckled.

" Love, he was a 15 remember I think that makes him yours. And not to mention this is the guy you have wanted to meet since we first talked about him." Finn pointed out, making Rory's glare deepen not to mention her blush, when Steph jumped in and said.

" Yup, thatch the highest you've ever done. And he is your Clyde, Bonnie!" Stephanie was smirking but was a little scared for her life. Man if looks could kill she'd be ten feet under.

" What do you mean fifteen? And she can't be the infamous C., Love, and Bonnie there is no way!" Logan said nervously he, she was supposed to be the distraction from her.

" Oh she is and if I remember right, you said something about a Ms. Elizabeth Bennett earlier, so that means she can be since she can affect you the way she did." Colin said smiling innocently at them. He knew Logan wanted to kill him right now.

" Well it looks like that plan went down hill." Logan and Rory both muttered to themselves. Everyone looked at Logan and Rory, and asked

"What plan?" Rory and Logan both had blushes on their faces.

" Nothing" both said. And they knew they were gonna crate soon. And Logan was the first to crack. He was always soft with his friends. Plus he had a distraction, which he had hard time keeping his eyes off of the beautiful creäture sitting two feet from him and it wasn't Finn.

" Fine, I thought I could get my mind off of Ms. Elizabeth Bennett here by meeting Bonnie, C., Love, Rory whatever she wants to be called, but it looks as if she is her." Logan muttered quietly. But everyone still heard him making Finn, Colin and Stephanie stare in shock he never and I mean never could get a girl stuck in his head. Well until Rory.

" Wow, Bonnie you must have left a pretty big mark on him." Stephanie said. Colin and Finn who were lost for words and they were the word kings, behind Logan of course just nodded mutely.

" What do you mean and that was what I was trying to do, just for the record." Rory said directing they last part at Logan smiling when they both said at the same time.

" Great minds think alike." Laughing. But when they realized why, they looked away.

" Sorry to break up that little moment, but back to what Steph was trying to say." Colin said, still a little bit confused at the fact that Rory of all people broke the King. But they should have known. Now Colin was smirking.

" Oh I think I can sum that up for ya Mate! The world is coming to a bloody end." Finn said dramatic as usual.

" What do you mean?" Rory asked amused, while Logan knew exactly what he was doing.

"Finn,..." Logan warned but Finn ignored him and Continued.

" Because my Love, The Mighty has fallen. And do you know for who Love?" Finn asked making Logan glare daggers at Finn. Rory seen the look that Logan was giving Finn and Said.

" Ya know Finn I think I have figured that out from those daggers Logan or should say Mr. Darcy is glaring at you right now. But I think your delusional." Rory said winking at Finn.

" I have not fallen for anyone!" Logan said with anger. Colin , Finn and Steph just laughed and said

" Yet!" That left them, with an angry Logan, a rather amused Colin and Finn, a shocked but smug Steph and a very confused Rory.

**What will happen next well review to find out. Will Finn live to see another day or will Logan kill him. Will Rory and Logan be able to admit they have a pull to each other, will they even be able to talk?**


End file.
